Deidara's Northern Lights
by Frosted Violet
Summary: Thirteen year old Deidara is trying to find a place to call home when he meets a strange girl from another world. After some time they become friends. What happens when the girl arrives at Deidaras doorstep, after being gone for almost a year? DeidaraxOC
1. Runaway

(A/N This is my first fan fiction, so I have no idea how this site works. I hope I did this right. If I didn't I'll figure it out for later chapters)

--

"Damn it, un..."

A young, blonde haired boy quickly pulled a shard of glass out of the bottom of his foot, grunting as he saw the blood leak out, and quickly bandaged himself.

"Looks like it's just one of those kind of days, un."

He sighed and stood up, pushing away the dull pain in his arch. He walked to the river and got some water, dipping his bloodied hands to get them clean, and then brought the cold water to his mouth.

He walked away from the bank, found the nearest tree, sat down, and leaned back, looking at his surroundings even though he was sure he had lost the ANBU already. He looked upriver to the west, and saw the sun just coming up. He sighed once more, leaned his head back against the street, closing his eyes against the persistent dawn.

When he thought about why he was running, the burning orphanage left behind in the village he tried to find a "home" in, he sighed. When realized he didn't like this latest town, he tried to leave. They said he couldn't, so...he sighed again. He didn't like how his day was going, and it wasn't even noon.

As he sat there for hours, waiting for his body to have enough energy to begin another journey, to another town, in another country, he didn't open his eyes, and didn't think about anything at all. He finally opened his eyes, and upon checking the sun got up, wincing, to start walking again.

He walked through the forest, passed small farms, a river, and many towns. None of these places suited him, and he didn't stop once. The sun finally reached twilight, and he had reached yet another forest. He stopped, and decided to rest for the night. Bandits or roadside criminals may attack him if he didn't walk in the lighter hours of the day. He leaped onto a tree branch, and settled there for the night.

--

She followed the strange boy, sketchbook out and drawing his journey, place by place. Him by a river, in a main street of a town, glaring at a cow. She giggled in her tree as she looked at the last one. He was sleeping in the tree only a yard or so away from her, balanced like an earthquake would barely shake him awake. He had such strange clothes, same as everyone in this place. She was so happy, and decided not to sleep but to draw him once more.

She wished she could talk to him, but leaned against it, knowing he would hate her. She laughed, finished up the sketch, and decided that if she tried to walk again tomorrow, she may as well sleep enough not to faint. She curled up on the thick branch, and soon fell asleep, setting her phone's alarm for a little before she thought dawn would arrive and the boy would wake up.

--

His eyes snapped open after hearing a strange noise, which was silenced quickly. He lay there for a time, and after he thought it safe he leaped down from the tree. He was so tired, but walked to the river for water anyways. He drank, hoping the water would fill his aching stomach.

All it did was make his stomach pains worsen, and the water felt like glass in his stomach. He winced, sighed, and tried to walk again, only succeeding with stumbling a few feet, hitting a tree, being crushed by a very large object falling from above him, and becoming successfully pinned to the ground beneath him.

--

She was so tired...there was a ringing noise, but she soon punched a few buttons and curled back into herself. It was cold, early, and her feet hurt. She went back to sleep, still balanced on the branch.

When she woke up, she was half way past the trunk falling out of a tree. Not the best wake-up call you could ask for. She crashed to the ground, surprised that it didn't hurt at all. She lay there for a few minutes, soon realizing the ground was breathing.

--

(A/N Ha ha ha! Cliffy! Mhua ha ha!...yeah. it'll get more interesting, I **swear**! Also, I might not be able to figure out chapters, so bear with me please. If I mess up this document, I'll make something called "Sequel to Deidara's Northern Lights", and that will be the other chapters if this doesn't work. Also, I'll only write more chapters if I get **some **reviews, so please do! I thrive on them!)


	2. Sharada

(A/N I forgot to mention this last time. Naruto doesn't belong to me. So yeah. Oh! But the girl does. She's mine, all mine. Hee hee.)

--

"Could you get off me, un?"

"Waaah!"

She leaped off him, and quickly climbed up her tree to a tall branch, making sure she could still hear and see him. She sat up there, gripping the limb so hard her nails where digging into the bark.

The boy coughed, and brushed himself off, palms closing so to not eat any dirt, mud, or grass. He looked up at what had crushed him, sighing to see a girl who looked his age staring back at him. She was sitting up on a tree branch, looking like a scared monkey. She had strange clothes, though, not wearing a kimono or any type of clothes he had ever seen. He shrugged it off and glared at her, putting his left foot forward and his arms up for defense, while in the back of his mind he was still wondering about who she was.

She was absolutely terrified, she had seen what this boy had done to his orphanage, and didn't relish the idea of becoming barbecue. She looked at him, and though he tried to look threatening she could feel he was hesitant about her.

She hesitantly climbed back down the tree trunk, standing across him, her back to the forest, and his to the river bank.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"Whats wrong with your clothes, un?"

"Answer a question with a question, huh?"

"Didn't you just do the same, un?"

"See, you did again! Ha!"

"So what! Your clothes are weird, un!"

"Oh yeah? At least I don't look like a pre-pubescent girl!"

He glared, and started running towards her, his hand in a fist, not wanting to waste his clay on this girl.

She quickly climbed back up her tree, and looked at him. He was starring up at her, looking amused, for what she didn't know.

She gasped and fell back as he jumped up to her branch, landing perfectly, still staring at her. She stood and backed up, taking a defensive pose as well as the boy.

"Are you an idiot, un? Can't you see I'm a nin, I can get up a tree like its a step on a stair, un!"

"A what?"

"A nin, a ninja, a genin, un?"

"Oh! Those people who wear the headbands and weird weapons and jump around thinkin' they're all that?"

"No! Well, yes, un...but ninjas are strong and fight for the safety of civilians, un!"

_"Why am I doing this? Just smile and say "Sorry for falling on you"! Is that so hard? Why do I always make people hate me? I mean, I thought he would anyways, but this is making it worse! Say sorry, smile! Say sorry, smile! Don't be such an idiot!"_

"Well, how can I believe that when you where beaten by a half asleep thirteen year old falling on you from a tree?"

_"That's not sorry! That doesn't translate in any way to 'sorry'!"_

"I don't know whats worse, your attitude or your lack of balance, un!"

"Wha-"

He kicked out her right foot, causing her to teeter sideways, and reach her hands out to grasp something, anything, but her fingers only came down around cold morning air.

She fell, and hit the ground on her back, loosing her breath and mentally sighing at what she had gotten herself into. He jumped down, and nudged her side with her foot. She was too tired to get up, and knew she didn't have a chance in hell at winning, so she just glared at him, side rolling away a few feet.

"Nice rolling, un."

_"Say sorry, say sorry, say sorry!"_

"Sorry."

"What, un?"

"What are you stupid as well as girly? I said sorry!"

_"Smooth."_

"Well that's an interesting way of saying sorry, un. But I might as well accept it, you're not exactly fighting me, you're probably smart enough to figure out I'd beat you without losing a breath, un."

_"Why are you letting this stupid girl live? She fell on you, not to mention insulted the ninja, called you girly, and called you stupid! Blow her up!"_

"Thanks, I am pretty smart, huh?"

"I think I said more about you in that sentence then that, un. But either way, I'm not feeding you or clothing you, just letting you live long enough to find me food, un."

"What do you think just happened, you got a new pet?"

"Oh just shut up and find food, un! You'll get half anyways, and remember I'm not blowing you up, un!"

"Fine, just let me get by bag. It's in the tree its got...things I need to find food."

"Like a net or a trap, un?"

"Yeah, something like that. Anyways, what your name?"

"Deidara, un. Yours?"

"Aurora"

--

(A/N Hey look, it's the second chapter! Cool! Oh yeah, this isn't a "songfic", but for me if I don't listen to music while writing it kind of...doesn't have as much feeling? And I can't figure out what to name the chapters. So, I'll just name the chapters for the song I listened to while writing it. If that doesn't make sense...just...ask me or something. So yeah, if you know the song the chapters named for, good for you. If you don't, you don't have to, lol. Oh yeah, if people request it, I'll put the songs names and artists as a document after the last chapter. Up to you. Oh yes! Please review. I hope you like this one.)


End file.
